hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia Candy
"Your blood is all I want, but your life would be a nice little bonus!" ~Rukia, Ambushing Nick, Opium, and Monexia during a shopping trip The name Rukia Candy refers to both the former worker at FoRFaNT's khandanite production facility before her death and the creature that she became afterwards. Though how she came back to life is a strange mystery, it is rumored that her strong connection to life force allowed her to transfer her spirit to the khandanite she was encased in, turning the shell into a golem. After this, she was recruited into the Sweet Squad, where she takes the guise of a woman cosplaying as a vampire before attacking intended targets. Since she is the hardest to kill among the Sweet Squad, she is frequently sent out on high risk ambush missions. Appearance Rukia looks like a vampire on a normal basis, using makeup on her shell to make it look like pale white skin. She wears a dashing outfit, and has a wig of long black hair. To those that don't know her, she looks just like your average human being on the outside (except tall), but in combat, she is revealed as a crystalline humanoid creature made of khandanite, with a translucent shell and sharp protrusions on her body. As one would expect, she does not actually have the body of a woman, as she is technically genderless in her khandanite form. Personality Rukia acts a bit reserved, and is highly aggressive towards those who she doesn't like. She hates company, even if it's her own teammates, and prefers to go in on her own. She is very narcissistic, and has a major superiority complex, and isn't a member of the Sweet Squad because she wants to protect people, but because it makes her feel useful, and gave her purpose after the khandanite incident turned her into a freak. She can get very temperamental if she gets rejected or feels like she isn't receiving the credit she deserves. Backstory Rukia had a very normal life before she became encased in khandanite, working as an intern for a job at FoRFaNT's Khandanite Production Facility. Section One It is recommended Section Two That every backstory Section Three Has at least three sections! Explain different parts of your character's life with each section! Combat How does your character fight? Summarize here! Frequent CQC Moves * What kind of * hand to hand moves * does your character use? Briefly explain how your character uses weapons, if they do! If they don't, disregard the weapons section! Purchased Weapons/Tools Has your character purchased weapons? Or had a purchased weapon passed down to them? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Hand-Crafted Weapons Does your character make weapons? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Make a subheading for special weapons! Tools and Utilities Vehicles This is the only tools and utilities section so far! What vehicle does your character drive? Unless it's not feasibly possible for your character to drive, or if they have a personality that abhors vehicles, they must have some form of vehicle! Life Force Life force is the driving factor of Rukia's life, literally being the key to her existence. Though her standard pool of life force was 100 like everyone else's, years of tutelage, as well as the absorption of life force from others, have allowed her powers to grow. Lifestyle Your character has to live! How do they do so? Any weird things they do? Do any of their flaws get in the way? Trivia *